Protect Her
by Xor'kerh
Summary: Extended rewrite of Memory 8 where King Rhoam chastises Zelda. One Shot. Image from tcrf dot net


I had slept in a little. It is our first "day off" in some time. All this means is, we aren't traveling. We had arrived back at the castle late the prior evening. Hyrule Castle. I don't know how I feel about this place. We had spent a fair amount of time traveling lately, this place feels more like a prison then a home. A bit odd I suppose as I had been training to be a Knight for a couple years prior to being chosen by the Sword that Banishes the Darkness. Even then, not even 6 months ago, this place still never felt like home. The things I have seen, the people I have lost, and the tasks expected of me even just being a Knight were daunting. That isn't to say I wasn't going to rise to the challenge. I wanted to follow in my father's footsteps. I wanted to protect the crown and its people. Not just the ones in the castle, but the ones out there. The small villages of people, the volcano full of Gorons, the heart of the river full of Zora. I wanted to be there for them all. As such, I have never made attachment easily. With one exception, Princess Zelda.

Our fathers were friends. Mine was Captain of the Guard, hers was the King. In truth, they met before all of that, serving in Hyrule's Military. King Rhoam came to be after exiting the military for a political life. It was then he met the princess at the time who would take him as her husband and King. My father however continued to rise through ranks and when he was offered Captain of the Guard by his King, he took it. I don't know much about my mother. Dad didn't talk about her too much as she died when I was very little. I figured I inherited my dad's habit of keeping my problems to myself. Zelda lost her mother not long after I lost mine, a couple years at most. I watched her from afar as I grew up. We were from different status's in life. We hardly could mingle. But every time I saw her, I saw what clearly no one else saw. The immense pain behind her eyes. The world slowly destroying her shoulders. How could no one else see it?

It was only a few years ago, she caught me staring at her. My heart was breaking for her. She had experienced so much in this life already, and the path forced before her was not something a sixteen-year-old girl should have to do. She approached me asking me why I was always staring at her. What right did I have? She hurled a few insults and left. I said nothing the whole time. I knew she was taking out recent frustrations on me. I was glad I could be that for her, her angry soundboard. I hated seeing her sad, because on the rare occasion she was happy, it was bliss. Something most people don't know; she has the most beautiful smile. No one else in this land could scare away darkness with a smile save for Princess Zelda.

I did my best to keep my distance from her over the next year. However, she didn't change. If anything, she was more and more frustrated. As the Champions were chosen, and I ended up being the one to wield the Sword that can Banish the Darkness, she became even more agitated with me. I excelled; she faltered. I wanted nothing more than to give her my strength, give her my courage, give her my faith in her, because she had expensed all her own.

Given all of this, I still kept to myself. My concerns, my fears, they didn't matter. I had people looking up to me, just as Zelda did. However, I found it best to just keep it inside, and limit how much I spoke. I have only opened up to one person, it took a while for her to get me to, but I did finally start to talk. It felt good. It felt nice to have someone to share my feelings with. Share my fears with.

It was right after the Yiga attack. We had a heart to heart of sorts. Well, she spoke, I listened. She apologized for how she treated me. To be honest, I never took her hatred of me or insults to heart. I knew it wasn't her talking. It was her frustration. I even told her how much I admired her, and that never in my life had I thought she was a failure or weak. What King Rhoam was putting her through was unmatched for any princess prior. A sixteen-year-old girl, and she has the weight of the world thrust upon her. I told her she is the strongest person I know. Anyone else in her shoes would have buckled long ago from the pressure. She stands tall, through all of it. She endures.

It wasn't long after this that I fell in love with her. I think to be honest, I might already have been in love with her, but either was too stupid to see it, or perhaps didn't want to admit it. Not that it mattered. This is no fairy tale. There is no happy ending for the knight and his princess. So, I did what I had to do, I trained constantly and always remained vigilant. I rarely slept on our travels. I would squeeze in a wink or two at night, but nothing more. I needed to be alert. I relied more on herbs and the like to keep me going during the day. Only time I rested was if we made it to an Inn. Even then, only if we got a central room with one door and no windows did I sleep well. Assassins bring out the paranoia in anyone.

I sat up in my bunk and wipe the sleep from my eyes. No one else is in the barracks, just the rows of empty freshly made bunks sporting the Hyrule colors. The light shining in through the windows is limited given the height of the sun. The stone walls are cracked in places here and there, as well as the columns that are evenly spaced throughout the room.

I had been offered a suite in the castle itself but elected to pass. After spending countless nights on dirt, the beds in the castle were far too fluffy, like they had been knitted out of yarn. The bunks were far less so. They were slightly softer than the ground. I'm guessing because they don't want you so comfortable that getting up becomes difficult.

I start to massage my left shoulder. A lucky jab from a bokoblin spear got me in the back a couple weeks ago. It is healing slowly, but still pained me from time to time.

I hop down from my bunk and start getting dressed. The Princess is likely up and already studying as is her want. Her father often criticizes her scholarly efforts, but I like when she does this, it is the only time she is at ease. I heavily dislike the way he talks to her. He often addresses her solely as a King, and not as a father. Zelda needs her father, she doesn't need her King. The only family she has and he treats her like a soldier who actively disobeys orders. I wish I could do something. I wish I could protect her from his harsh words.

I strap the sword to my back and make my way out of the barracks and into the mid-morning air. It's nice; a warm and inviting kind of day with few clouds in the sky. In the open yard before me I see many soldiers practicing and training. In the distance I see a couple Guardians. One is standing still, it's head rotating on occasion. The other is making small baby steps with it's legs. The soldiers are slowly learning how to control these amazing pieces of technology. I look up toward the Princess's research tower and can see a candle light flickering. I nod to myself and make my way through the soldier's grounds and up to the castle. I stop in the kitchen a grab a couple rolls. I'm not overly hungry so I figure I will wait until lunch to have a large meal.

I finished the rolls as I make it to Zelda's personal quarters. The guards let me pass and I walk straight through to the bridge. As I cross I can see more soldiers working with a few more Guardians. One Guardian in particular was moving quicker than any other I had ever seen. I continue past and knock on the door to Zelda's Research Tower.

"You may enter," I hear her soft voice through the door. I open it and step inside. "Oh! Good morning Link. Did you sleep well?" I nod. She smiles a half smile with her green eyes radiant in the candle light. She is more beautiful than I think she will ever understand. Her deep blue dress accents everything about her. It makes her face glow. Her hair positively shines. It is quite magical to see.

"Link, please, speak to me. I want to hear your voice. You have such a wonderful voice," her kindness is almost too much. I am hoping I am hiding my blush. On the other hand, it is very nice to see her in an upbeat mood.

"Of course, Your Highness. I slept quite well last night. Thank you for asking." Zelda smiled back and the whole room brightened.

"See, not so hard," she laughs softly.

"Only for you, Your Highness." A noise catches both our attentions. Zelda walks past me and heads outside to the bridge. I follow my usual four steps behind, jumping back into my travel behavior. She stops halfway across the bridge and glances over the side to the Guardian that is moving around so well.

"Incredible…" You can hear the admiration in her voice. These Guardians, their history, she yearns to understand it all. "We're at a point now where we can actually control them." She smiles down at the soldiers working with the Guardians.

"At the current rate, we'll soon know all we need to know about the Guardians and the Divine Beasts!" Zelda turns to face me. "And should Ganon ever show itself again, we'll be positioned to defend ourselves." She smiles at me. I should almost have to raise my hand to shield my eyes from her light. It's not often I get to see her this happy. I stare back at her, happy that she is happy. I don't notice the figure approaching off to my left.

"What are you doing out here, Zelda?" King Rhoam's deep gravelly voice pierces Zelda's happiness like a sharp knife to a flesh. Her smile is gone instantly and I feel my heartbeat quicken. The king walks toward us and I kneel down, bowing my head in the process. The King stops several paces away. I can feel Zelda's discomfort. I'd give anything to be able to help her.

"I…" Zelda hesitates before speeding through her response. "I was assessing the results of the experiment with the Guardians," Zelda stepped forward a few paces as she spoke. "These pieces of ancient technology could be quite useful against the-"

"I know that," the king cut her off. His voice was heavy and maybe even disappointed. "They are essential to Hyrule's future, and our research demands that we keep a close eye on them," King Rhoam iterated, clearly annoyed. "However, as the princess you currently have a crucial unfulfilled responsibility to your kingdom," Zelda sighed hard at his response. She looked down to the ground. I prayed she was not being brought to tears.

"Let me ask you once more…" the King began. "When will you stop treating this as some sort of childish game?" I felt the force of those words. I knew they hurt her. I knew she was doing everything she could.

"I'm doing everything I can," Zelda responded urgently, her hands ball themselves into fists. "I'll have you know that I just recently returned from the Spring of Courage where I offered every ounce of my prayers to the Goddess-"

"And now you are here wasting your time!" the King all but yells. The anger in his voice was getting to me. His daughter wants nothing more than to unlock her power, yet he treats her like she was living a carefree life.

"You need to be dedicating every moment you have to your training," King Rhoam urged. "You must be single-minded in unlocking the power that will seal Calamity Ganon away!"

"I already am!" Zelda shot back. "Don't you see-there's nothing more I can do!" I can hear the tears in her voice. "My hope is… My hope is that you-" Zelda pauses, clearly afraid about what she was going to say next. "That you will allow me to contribute here in whatever way I can."

"No more excuses Zelda!" King Rhoam is sounding angrier. "Stop running away from your duty. As the king, I forbid you to have anything to do with these machines from this moment on and command you to focus on your training." The king pauses and makes his way to the side of the bridge and looks down at the soldiers below.

"Do you know how the gossip mongers refer to you?" The king is about to make a low blow, I know it. "They are out there at this moment whispering amongst themselves…" the king sighs. "That you are the heir to a throne of nothing… nothing but failure.

I hear a teardrop hit the stone of the bridge. Everything after is something I never expected of myself. My heart has turned off my brain and my mouth starts moving without me controlling it.

"Your Majesty," I say to the bridge. "Princess Zelda is the strongest person I know. She is doing everything she can, day in and day out." I look up to the king but keep kneeling. "But she gets this one little respite and you browbeat her? She wants nothing more than to succeed, nothing more than to be ready for Ganon." I stand up and take a good look at the king. His eyes are narrow. "I watch her pray with everything she has, begging the goddesses for guidance, yet they shun her. And when she returns home, you are here only to make her feel even more miserable and I find it insulting. She is your daughter and she needs her father, not her king." King Rhoam's eyes are on fire.

"You dare address me like this boy! Do you know what is at stake? The Calamity could start any minute and we have no way of sealing it!" The kings voice is loud and his face is getting more and more red. I could hear Zelda saying something, but it wasn't registering to my ears.

"The princess is doing everything she can and being treated like an incompetent soldier is not helping!" I shot back. "She is your child! Maybe you're the reason she is unable to unlock her power! Maybe she is so afraid of disappointing you that it is impossible to win."

"You, insulant pup! I shall address my daughter as I see fit, be it a gentle voice or a firm one. The reason she has not unlocked her gift is because she is lackadaisical in her training and insists on studying that which does not matter." The king is beyond irate, his eyes are molten. I don't care. I have had enough.

"Link, please," Zelda pleads softly.

"How dare you talk about her like that when you know full well that it is a lie. The fate of the world is on a sixteen-year old's shoulders and you do nothing to encourage her, nothing to help her! She returns here exhausted and frustrated and you pile on more misery! I will no longer stand idly by while you degrade the woman I lo-"

"SILENCE!" Everything went dead, the soldiers down on the ground, the Guardians, all quiet.

"You have worn out your welcome in my presence! If you do not leave immediately, I will have you removed forcefully!" I glance over at the princess and realize my outburst is hands down the worst thing I could have done. She is in tears. Her previously shining face is now red and puffy. I made to apologize to her, but the words would not come. I look back to the king who is still bright red with fury. I have lost. I sought to save her and I failed. I swallow what is left of my pride, march past the king, into Zelda's quarters, through the rest of the castle, and out to the stables.

I need to get away. I saddle up Epona, ride out over the drawbridge and out into Hyrule Field. I ride Epona hard, harder than I should, but I need to vent, I need to clear my head. I want nothing more than to scream. I hate myself. The king is bad enough, but I myself brought Zelda full on to tears. I don't know if I will even be able to look her in the eye now. Knowing I caused her that much pain is killing me.

Once I start to calm, I ease Epona back to a far more appropriate speed. She seems to appreciate it. We still travel a good while before we slow to a stop. I hop off near Cora lake after crossing the Bridge of Hylia. A swim seemed like a good idea. I attach my sword to Epona, but I don't bother to take off my clothes, I just walk in. It is cold, but my body is still on fire from what transpired. I would swear I can hear hissing intermittently. Once I was deep enough, I turn and lay back then use my legs to leisurely propel me as I start to lose myself in my thoughts.

I know when I go back I will have to apologize to the king. It is not something I want to do. He doesn't deserve it, but I know I have to. But Zelda, I don't even know where to begin. She will probably never speak to me again. I don't even want to know what rumors will be spreading come tomorrow. I made grave errors today. I only hope some of the damage can be repaired.

The sun is starting to set I have been out so long. It is also at this point I realize I have started to float toward Faron sea via the Menoat river. I look to shore and see that Epona has kept pace. I swim for shore and nab a few fish in the process. I gather up some wood for a fire, and some sticks to hold the fish and set to make myself dinner. Epona finds some grass nearby and sets about her own dinner. She returns to my side just as my fish has finished cooking. Since I don't have the means to really prepare a dish, I just eat the fish straight off the sticks. I had burned them a little bit, but they were still quite good. I mount Epona and make my way back toward the castle. I am not eager, so I let Epona set the pace. It does not seem like she is eager either.

I get back to the stables well after dark. I take off Epona's saddle and bridle and hang them on the hooks of her stall. I start to give her a brushing when a young man comes up to me.

"Sir Link, Her Highness requests your presence at your earliest convenience." I nod in understanding and the man turns and leaves. I return to brushing Epona. The idea of facing Zelda is terrifying me now. I regret this mornings actions even more. I deserve whatever she will want to do to me.

I finish brushing Epona and give her a couple treats and then close up her stall and head for the castle. There are countless scenarios playing out in my head. None of them good. I know that I will remain by her side, it's just a matter of how comfortable it will be for the both of us really. No one else can wield this sword. That is my only saving grace and quite possibly the reason that I was not locked up for treason. I arrive at Zelda's quarters, grateful that I have not bumped into the king. I knock softly.

"You may enter," I hear her say. I breath deep and open the door. "Link!" Zelda races over, worry etched in to her beautiful face. Something I was not expecting. She throws her arms around me. Something else I was not expecting. I don't know what to do, so I wrap my arms around her and return the hug.

"Where did you go? I was so worried," she says as she breaks the hug. I just smile and shrug. "Link, please don't do that. Please talk to me. Don't go mute now, I beg of you." I sigh, then try to ease the tension.

"Please don't beg Your Highness, it is most unbecoming of a princess," I give her a half smile, which she returns.

"Please Link," she requests.

"I'm sorry Your Highness. I'm sorry for everything today. I just can't stand to see you cry. I can't stand to watch him…" I can't even finish the sentence. I am almost getting angry again.

"Link it's…It's fine, I'm just glad your safe," Zelda smiles. It isnt' an honest one, but she is trying. It makes me feel worse.

"I thought for sure you'd hate me," I say as I look into her bright green eyes. She looks back at me confused.

"Wha…why would I hate you?" she asks quizzically. "You stood up for me! Something I wish I had the courage to do." I am pretty sure my face is returning a look of surprise.

"I said all those things, and you were crying," I respond, sorrow in my voice.

"I was afraid," she says softly. "I was afraid of what my father might do. I was afraid he'd…" Zelda pauses. "I was afraid he'd remove you from accompanying me." Zelda closes her eyes and sniffles. Something inside me sparks, and I grow bold. I reach across the small space between us and cup her cheek with my right hand and wipe a single tear away with my thumb. She starts to bring up her left hand I assume to remove my hand from her face so I let go. She catches my hand and returns it to her face after placing a kiss on my palm. She opens her eyes and stares directly into mine.

"My father cut you off, right as you were about to say something. Would you be willing to tell me what it was you were denied speaking?" I gulp hard. I know what she is asking. She knows what I almost said. But I cannot deny my princess, so I take in a deep breath then let out a sigh. I close my eyes then speak.

"I will no longer stand idly by while you degrade the woman I love." My heart jumps at hearing myself say those words. I am afraid to open my eyes. What happened next though, I would never have even bet a single rupee on happening. I feel something on my lips, something soft, a little wet, but also warm. The princess was kissing me. It was soft and tender. I don't want to say it is a whisper because it is definitely there. So now for the second time today, my heart shuts off my brain and takes over.

My hand that was on her face moves to her waist and pulls her tight to me. She wraps her arms around my neck pulling me even closer to deepen the kiss. I don't know how to describe what is happening. It's like nothing matters right now. It's as if kissing Zelda has stopped the world, and all that matters is us. I open my mouth and gently lick her lips. She responds, passionately opening her mouth and tentatively touching her tongue to mine. More bliss, more feelings that I can't describe. I swear, every piece of hair is standing on end as our tongues become more and more adventurous in each other's mouths. I'm starting to feel light headed, but I ignore it. I just want this, whatever this is, to keep going, to never stop. I just want…I just want _her_. I want my princess. I can be there for her, I can take her pai-

 _Knock knock_. Startled, we break the kiss with a smack.

"Zelda," came King Rhoam's voice. "Do you have a moment?" he says through the door. I look at Zelda, her face is flushed, and her lips are slightly more plump than usual. This won't end poorly at all. Panic is setting in to both of us, but my brain finally regains control and I do the smartest thing I can think of. I open the door, kneel, and bow. The king sighs.

"I heard you had returned," King Rhoam turns from me to Zelda. "I'm guessing you requested his presence, Zelda?" The king's voice was calm. I expected him to have me thrown out immediately. I stand and step aside allowing the king to enter.

"Yes father. I-I was worried about him," Zelda says quickly. "I wanted to see with my own eyes that he was none the worse for wear."

"It's fine Zelda, calm yourself," the king turned to face me. "If you don't mind, Sir Link, I would like a moment with my daughter." I nod and leave, softly closing the door behind me.

I don't know what to do. Should I wait? Should she and I talk about what just happened? Should I just head to my bunk in the barracks? No, I should definitely wait. Zelda would not want to have me just disappear again.

It feels like years before the door opened and King Rhoam stepped out. I kneel and bow before him again.

"Rise, Sir Link." I do as instructed. "Guard her Link. Guard her everything. Her mind, her body…her heart. Do what I could not. Succeed where I failed." I nod. The king walks away then pauses and turns slightly.

"Oh, and Link? Your outburst this morning…never happened." I nod again.

I turn around to see Zelda in the doorway smiling softly at me. I feel myself grin.

"Thank you, Link," Zelda says as she walks toward me.

"For what?"

"For giving me my father back," she pulls me into a hug as she says this. "He and I have not spoken like that since before mother died."

"I'm sorry today happened as it did," I say into her hair. She shook her head.

"Don't be. It's in the past, and it all worked out," she says as she pulls away from the hug. I immediately miss the warmth. "I'm so grateful, Link. I'm so lucky to have you." She smiles that bright smile and I know everything is going to be okay.

"I'm lucky to have you too," I say as I stare into her beautiful green eyes. She then leans down ever so slightly and kisses me again. It's somehow better than the first, even though it doesn't last as long. Maybe it is because this makes me realize the first one actually happened and she doesn't regret it. Either way, I am elated beyond words. She pulld away, eyes closed, but still smiling.

"I'm sorry, I probably should have said it earlier," Zelda pauses. "I love you too." What I thought was going to go down in history as one of the worst days, ends up being one of the best. I want to grab Zelda and spin her around in the air all while laughing and crying at the same time. However, I control myself down to simply kissing her cheek and hugging her tightly.

After a moment we break the hug and smile at each other like fools.

"I will see you in the morning Sir Link?" I nod. "We've only a few more days before my birthday; then we leave for the Spring of Power."

"Yes, Your Highness." Zelda places another quick kiss on my lips. I'm guessing she wants to get in as much as we can now. This is new to both of us and I am betting she's just as excited as I. Tomorrow we will need to behave as we have prior. It's clear the king knows, but the last thing I want is my princess to have any more rumors about her. I look to the journey in a few days. Stealing kisses will be much easier.

"Until tomorrow, my knight," she smiles, somehow even brighter.

"Good night, my princess," I bow before Her Highness and take my leave. After a few paces I hear Zelda ever so softly whisper.

"You've always had my heart, Link. Even if I never showed it until now." I smile and continue my way to the barracks.


End file.
